With the development of display technology, touch control displays have been widely used in many fields and industries of modern societies. A touch control display, also known as a “touch screen” or a “touch panel”, is a piece of equipment that allows a user to select the content to be displayed by entering the user instructions through touching on the screen or panel using fingers or other physical objects (e.g., stylus). When an icon on the touch screen is touched by the user's fingers or other physical objects, the touch display detects the corresponding touching position, and displays the desired content based on the user instructions.
According to their operation principles, touch displays may be classified into two categories: capacitive touch displays and resistive touch displays. In particular, capacitive touch displays are often classified into touch displays based on self-capacitance and touch displays based on mutual-capacitance. However, the current touch displays based on self-capacitance may have certain issues, such as complicated touch structure, complex wirings, large occupied area, which may be unfavorable for thinner and lighter display devices.
The disclosed array substrate, display panel, and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.